Resurrected Shadows
by Little Angel 19
Summary: When two FBI agents get an assignment, old ghosts come back to haunt one of them… Please R&R! (AU Fic[New Chapter Uploaded]
1. Default Chapter

A.N- All usual disclaimers apply. Thanks go out to Ih8s8in and Marie Allen for their help. Thanks, guys!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The faint sound of footsteps started getting louder in the empty hall as The Rock and Kurt Angle made their way towards an office that was located at the end of the hall. Rock was wearing an expensive dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath. The black tie was unmade, showing the three buttons at the top of the shirt that he had unbuttoned in order to be able to relax himself. Kurt was wearing a dark gray suit, but his tie was neatly in place as well as his shirt was buttoned. As they turned around to walk in the office of their boss, Kurt turned to his co-worker and shook his head as he saw him yawning and when he noted the way he had his shirt and his tie.  
  
"Jeeze, Rock. You *do* know that the boss is going to get upset at you because of your appearance, right?"  
  
Shrugging, Rock ignored the comment and made his way in the office, pulling out the tiny headphones that had been in his ears with his rap music playing and turning off the MP3 player that was resting safely in his pocket. Without giving much attention to the immense sliding door window that led to a balcony of the office, which let see the night's sky with not a single cloud in the sky, walks to his seat and plops down; waiting for his boss as Kurt Angle sat in the seat right in front of him. He eyed Kurt for a while, before looking down at the papers in front of him. He and Kurt were so different, and it was obvious in just the way that they were even sitting. Kurt was sitting up straight, waiting for Vince McMahon, their boss, while he was slouched over, and tapping his finger on the table annoyingly.  
  
Kurt looked at him and shook his head disapprovingly. He and Rock didn't really knew each other; they had seen each other from time to time passing in the halls, and had exchanged hellos once their supervisors would introduce them to each other, but other than that. Rock had his way of working as a detective, and he had his own; which was entirely different. Vince had called them both into his office to discuss something, but neither of them knew what it was; not even others. When the tapping that Rock was doing became too much, Kurt gave him a look and sighed. "Do you have to do that? It's annoying, you know."  
  
Rock stared at Kurt for a while, smirking as he stopped tapping his finger against the expensive table that was only used for meetings. When he saw the thankful smile that Kurt gave him, though, he started tapping his finger again; faster and even louder so it could annoy him even more. Just as Kurt was about to say something, the door opened and Vince walked in alone and with a briefcase.  
  
"Sorry about that, gentleman. Another meeting ran a bit longer than usual." Vince inspected both agents and frowned slightly when he noticed Rock's unkempt appearance. "Rock, do I need to remind you the way you're supposed to wear a tie? You might as well not use one at all!"  
  
Rock, looking down at his tie with fake concern, stared at it for a short moment before taking it off completely and sliding it down in front of Vince. "Is that better for you, Vince?" Without waiting for an answer, leans over slightly. "Can we make this quick? I have a meeting myself." Smirking, he raised his right eyebrow, which was something that other detectives recognized him by. "But with another type of client, though."  
  
Both Vince and Kurt stared at him before Vince spoke again. He knew that Rock should be punished for talking in such a way to a boss, but he didn't. Rock was the best agent in the whole corporation, and he needed him there. "As you both know, our company takes great pride in its work and in its detectives and agents that bring in those clients. For years, we have done all we can to put wrong-doers in jail so they can pay for their crimes. Also, I am proud to say that, you Rock, and you Kurt Angle are our best agents. You have served us with loyalty, and we trust that-"  
  
"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Rock had been 'examining' his pencil as he listened to Vince talk; obviously bored. But, hell, there was a limit to a man's patience. When Vince stopped and he felt the glare that both Kurt and Vince sent to him, smirks at Vince. "What's your point?"  
  
Kurt shook his head at him and turned to Vince again, not understanding how he could disrespect so many people and still have one of the biggest titles in the company; let alone not get fired! Sure, he had been there for five years while he himself was just there for two, but. No boss should be disrespected.  
  
"My point, Rock. We have been appointed to take down the biggest drug dealer; someone that is extremely powerful and able to take whoever is in charge down faster than they can imagine. For that, I can't just appoint one person, though. I need you two to team up."  
  
Both agents frowned up at Vince as they both talked at the exact same time. "What!?"  
  
Vince couldn't help but smile at their expression. "Yes, team up. I know you don't know each other-"  
  
Rock finished for him. "And don't *like* each other!"  
  
"Rock, neither of you knows each other well enough to form that opinion. It's an order, and you are going to carry it out, understood? The papers in front of you are information that you should familiarize yourselves with, things you need to remember about your enemy. Study it, and get to it first thing in the morning. Also, this is something classified; therefore no one should know about it. About any of it. Understood?" When he saw their nods and ignored Rock's strong glare, nods slightly. "Good. Now, go home and get ready. We want to get this over with as soon as possible."  
  
Both agents stood up and left, Rock fuming as he walked out with Kurt behind him, trying to catch up with him. "Hey, Rock, hold up." When Kurt saw him stopping but not turning to him, sighs. "You know what; we're going to have to get along. I'll see you tomorrow first thing in the morning just outside your office so we can plan what we're going to be doing, ok? Don't be late, because-  
  
Glaring, Rock turned to him slowly before grabbing him by the neck of his shirt and pushing him against the wall. "Listen to me, Boy Wonder, I know that you might be trying to make a nice impression with the big boys, but that doesn't work with me, got it? I don't take orders from rookies. I am what and who I am, and I'm not going to change it because I have the 'pleasure' with working with you. I'll see you when I can." Lets go of his shirt and fixes it before giving him a pissed off smile. Just as quickly as how that smile came, though, it went away and he glared at him as he put on his expensive black shades before walking away.  
  
Kurt, watching him go, shakes his head and fixes his tie as he whispered to himself. "Well, that went well." 


	2. 2

Kurt walked into his office; furious. He had specifically told Rock to be in his office first thing in the morning and, even if he knew that Rock wouldn't listen, he had hoped that he at least would have made an effort in being there. Even if it was three hours later than expected. Once he didn't come, however, he went to his own office and plopped down on his chair. Skimming over the file that Vince had given him, he could still feel the anger that was flowing inside of him but that he was trying to get rid of. Being angry wouldn't solve anything. As he concentrated himself for the first time all morning and he started memorizing some notes, the door opened, which caused him to sigh in exasperation and looked up annoyingly to his secretary. "What? Don't you see I'm busy?" When he noticed his secretary's shocked expression, sighs and leans back on his seat. "Sorry. It's been a long morning. What is it?"  
  
The secretary, that had been slightly offended at his outburst, only handed him a post-it that had been given to her and walked out of the office. Kurt, frowning slightly, read it as he saw the slightly messy handwriting and with "The Rock" written as a signature. Sighing slightly, he took a deep breath before reading the note out loud: "Where the hell are you? I'm waiting for you in the parking lot; get your ass down here A.S.A.P. We've got work to do!" Shaking his head, Kurt put on his coat and made his way to the elevator to go to the parking lot. When he saw Rock's black 2003 Mercedez Benz parked and saw him there, he walked there and got in the passenger's seat.  
  
"What the hell took you so long? We have to get to work, you know." His shirt had three buttons unbuttoned again and his tie was in the backseat. He was wearing a blue suit, but not as dark as the one from the day before, his hair was neatly cut and he had just shaved that morning. His dark shades were on as he looked ahead at nothing, not turning towards Kurt, and eating a chocolate donut.  
  
"I was waiting for you in your office."  
  
"The Rock *told* you that he wasn't going to be there. It's your problem if you didn't believe me." Without waiting for an answer, he turned on the car and started driving away right after he finished his donut. He didn't bother turning to Kurt for anything, he just kept driving.  
  
Kurt turned to Rock, frowning slightly. Rock's usual cocky attitude wasn't there anymore, and event through his shades, he could see that there was something wrong with him. "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Once they stopped at a red light, he turned to Kurt and gave him a look that indicated for him to not ask anymore.  
  
"Maybe I want to know why you were late."  
  
Rock frowned and glared at him. "Maybe I don't want to tell you." After the awkward silence, Rock took a folder that had been resting on the backseat and threw it to Kurt. "Read that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just read it!"  
  
Kurt frowned at him and opened the folder, inspecting it. It had pictures from surveillance cameras and addresses. Nothing that Vince had given them. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"I may look like I don't care about my job, but I didn't get to be the best for no reason." As he drove, his mind went back to that morning, but he kept pushing the thoughts back. Once they got down at a coffee shop, watches Kurt go out to talk on his cell phone while he got down after a short while and going into the shop. It wasn't long after, though, that he walked out with two coffees and got in the car, handing Kurt the coffee.  
  
Surprised, Kurt took it and watched as Rock took a sip of his and yet again started eating a donut. "You know, now I see why people think that policemen love donuts. You gave us that bad reputation." Kurt looked at the coffee in his hand and then back at Rock. He hadn't poisoned it, had he.? Hesitating, he took a sip and, when he felt perfectly fine, frowns slightly at Rock in confusion. "Thanks for the coffee. I didn't think you'd buy me one. I heard you hated working with partners."  
  
Rock shrugged, already half way through his coffee. "I do hate partners. But I didn't buy it."  
  
"Then.?"  
  
Smirking, Rock finished his coffee. "You were the one that treated the coffee today." When he saw Kurt's expression of confusion, laughs. "You really shouldn't leave your coat unattended." Without saying anything else, Rock threw to him the wallet that he had taken from Kurt's coat pocket. "Cute kids, by the way."  
  
Kurt opened his wallet and checked that everything was in order before closing it and putting it away. "Thanks."  
  
"Sure thing." As he looked out the window onto the pier next to the parking lot, he saw someone that was going to deliver some papers for him and frowns slightly as he saw that person talking to someone else. "I'll be right back." Without anything else, he got out of the car and walked there.  
  
Kurt was about to follow him, but stopped from reaching for the door when he heard Rock's cell phone from the back seat ring. Looking at it hesitantly, he took it and answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Daddy.?" 


	3. 3

"Daddy.?"  
  
Kurt got taken back by that and didn't know what to say. 'Daddy'.? Rock had a kid.? When he finally managed to talk, it seemed like it had taken forever, but now. "H- Um. Who are you looking for?"  
  
The little girl giggled slightly. "Is my Daddy there.?"  
  
"By 'Daddy', you mean The Rock? I mean, Dwayne Johnson?"  
  
"Yeah. Is he there.?"  
  
Kurt nodded slightly and looked for Rock. "Um. Yeah, but he's not here right now." Kurt smiled, just guessing the age of the little girl on the other side of the line. She sounded like she was just four years old and just her voice was adorable. "You want to leave a message, or do you want to wait for him to come back?"  
  
"Well. Gwandma's going to take me to pweschool now. We can call him back. Thank you." With a sigh, she hung up.  
  
Kurt looked at the phone before putting back where he had gotten it from, feeling bad for the little girl. She sounded sad at not being able to talk to her father, but it wasn't like Rock was back or anything. . But he could have at least gone to go get him. Sighing, he waited for Rock to come back, which was almost ten minutes after he had hung up. Once Rock got back inside, watches him put a second folder on the back seat as he himself hesitated on how to tell him. "Your.daughter called."  
  
The minute that Kurt said that, Rock snapped his head towards him; frowning deeply and looking like a lion that had just seen someone pass through his property. "What the hell did you just say?"  
  
"Your daughter called."  
  
"Who the hell said you could answer my phone?" Rock's voice wasn't loud; it was calm but still sounding like he was extremely pissed off; which made Kurt a bit nervous. Whenever Rock got pissed, he'd yell and be sure that what he had to say was heard, but now. He was just.calm. When Kurt didn't answer, Rock frowned deeper. "I asked you a fucking question."  
  
Kurt sighed; somehow knowing that this would end up in a really bad way. "Look, I know I had no right, but your phone was ringing. What was I supposed to do? Let it ring? You wouldn't have gott-"  
  
"I got something called voice mail." After a small while of silence and him being extremely upset, turns to Kurt. "What did she say?"  
  
"That she'd call you later; because her grandma was going to take her to preschool." Rock didn't say anything and reached for his phone before stopping himself. When Kurt saw the hesitation in his eyes, tries to ask him something else. "So. How old is she?"  
  
Sighing, Rock sat back. "Didn't you hear her? Preschool age. She's four."  
  
"And her mother?"  
  
Turning to Kurt, Rock gave him a small glare. "What is this? Sharing time?" When he saw Kurt looking away, sighs after a while. "I can't tell you. How do I know you won't be blabbering around everything I say?"  
  
"It was just a question."  
  
"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you. It's a secret. No one knows I have a daughter." Kurt didn't know if he was kidding or actually serious in the first part. Rock, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, took out his gun and put it on Kurt's forehead; keeping it there to see just how he'd react. When Kurt didn't move nor showed fear, pulls down the gun and puts it back in the inside of the pocket of his coat. "You didn't yelp or anything. Very surprising."  
  
"I knew you wouldn't shoot."  
  
Rock, amused at Kurt's response, raised an eyebrow. "Is that so.? You *knew* I wouldn't shoot?" Not waiting for the answer, he put the gun to Kurt's forehead again. "What about now, Smart Guy? You think I'm going to shoot now?"  
  
Kurt shook his head as best as he could. "You might. But it'd give away the fact that it's not loaded." When he saw the surprise in Rock's eyes, he felt just how hard relief came over him. Sure, he had kept down any sort of emotion, but he had really been scared deep down. . Not that he'd admit it.  
  
"How the hell."  
  
"There's a trick to that. If you would have done it, you would have pressed the gun harder against my forehead, and-"  
  
"That's not always the case."  
  
"Yeah, but your finger on the trigger was way too loose. It was like you were posing or something. If it would have been loaded, your grip would have been stronger. You just want to freak me out."  
  
Rock didn't answer to all that, he just smirked, before turning on the car again and driving somewhere else. "Damn right. Besides, I haven't shot someone in two years."  
  
Kurt frowned at him. "Why two years? What happened?"  
  
Shrugging, Rock answered like his answer was the most common thing to say. "Shot my partner. Why do you think I don't get along with partners.? They all know I killed one already." Even if he didn't turn to him, he could feel Kurt's shocked expression, which made him chuckle. "Damn, boy, you believe everything you hear, huh.?"  
  
Kurt gave him a dirty look before looking out the window. Soon after, though, the curiosity got the best of him and turned back to Rock. "So who was that little girl.?" When Rock didn't answer and just glared at the road ahead, tightening his grip on the steering wheel, Kurt simply sighed. "Fine. Why'd you put that gun to my head, then?"  
  
"To see if you'd squeal or not. Need trust, right? Trust between partners.?"  
  
"Ok. . Who-"  
  
"Man, you are filled with damn questions. Who was the person I was talking to? I have connections. This person knows more about them than you'll know." Kurt started going through the papers again, surprised at the information that Rock had gotten. There was updated information that Vince didn't even have yet. And then pictures from warehouses and hide outs that no one had even heard of. Surprised, Kurt looked up at Rock as Rock continued to talk. "Three of the two warehouses are already being checked out by other agents that want to take this from us. We, of course, can't let this happens for the mere reason that this whole thing would bring a big paycheck." As Kurt nodded in agreement, Rock added underneath his breath in a sneer filled with hate. "And we have to get the son of a bitch."  
  
When Kurt heard his tone, he turned to him but let it go when he saw Rock normal, so he didn't say anything. After a short while, Kurt asked. "So we're going to the third warehouse."  
  
Rock shook his head. "They're taking care of that with too much detail. If I park my car anywhere there, they'd probably blow us up or shoot the shit out of us. No, we need to approach this with more caution. Blend in, somehow. The warehouse is close to the old pier where a bunch of gangs hang out during the night. We should do that and inspect everything, watch what they do, time them when they walk in and walk out; manage to find a way in, find out everything that they do. Become their damn shadow, but without them knowing." Rock turned to Kurt for a little while before laughing and turning back to the road. "Except *you* won't blend in. You have 'COP' written all over you."  
  
"What, and you can actually pull it off?"  
  
Smirking, Rock nodded. "Yep. I've done it before." 


	4. 4

AN: Managed to find the rest of this story hidden in my computer, so I figured I'd post it for those of you who want to see where it goes.

All usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

The rain that was pouring down didn't stop Rock and Kurt from being parked feet away from the parking lot of the warehouse by the pier. Kurt was trying to keep himself warm with his usual coat while Rock was wearing black jeans and a tight black long sleeve shirt that seemed to fit perfectly well with his well built body. Even if it was dark because it was getting late, he was still wearing his shades and also a black cap on. Kurt had teased him about it, but Rock had, naturally, only responded with a glare that had managed to make Kurt shut up. Kurt, after a long while of listening to the rain fall on the roof of the car, turned to Rock. "When are you going out?" 

Rock turned to him and shrugged slightly. "In a few."

"You've got the microphone on and everything, right?"

Rolling his eyes, Rock nodded and turned his cell phone to silent mode before putting it in his pocket. "If you see something break out, get your ass out of here, understood?"

Kurt frowned. "Wait, what about you?"

"I'll find a way out of here. Besides, nothing can happen to me."

"Right. And when you end up shot tomorrow, is that what I'm supposed to say to your daughter?"

At that, Rock snapped his head to him and quickly grabbed him by his shirt tightly. "Don't you dare to say that, you asshole. Don't you even mention my daughter, you got that? You leave her out of this." When he saw Kurt's surprised expression at that, he shoved him away before getting out of the car and started walking along the pier as he put on his leather jacket. When he got as far from the warehouse but as close as he could from it, he turned to look at the ocean ahead of him; trying to block out the coldness of the night in the city of New York. The piercing silence was almost deafening, but it seemed easier for him to hear the clicking of high heel shoes walking towards him through the fog; not even needing to turn around in order to see the person that was already coming. "I told you not to come, Nancy."

Nancy stopped for a moment when she heard that, surprised that he had known who it was without even taking a glance back. As she made her way out of the fog, she could finally be completely seen; wearing black leather pants, a sweater and a coat while her long blond hair was tied in a pony tail so it wouldn't fly around when the breeze came about. Smiling slightly, she shook her head and stood next to him; putting her hands in her pockets. "Hey, Rocky…"

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous. Besides, won't they miss you…?" Nancy had been the one that had given him the papers, mainly because she worked for the man that Rock and Kurt were looking for. "Look, thanks for what you've done, but you-"

Not letting him continue, Nancy put her index finger on top of his lips. "Hush… If I helped you, it was because I want to get out of there. And you know it, because-"

Now it was Rock's turn to put his index finger on top of her lips. "Shh. That's a secret that no one needs to know. Did you get me more information?" When he saw her eyes turn to the black Mercedes hidden in the shadows where Kurt was, he shook his head. "He won't notice. For all he knows, you're that date I had a few days ago."

Laughing lightly, Nancy shook her head and kissed his cheek. "I was…"

Rock smiled slightly and avoided the hint. Nancy would have thought that he had just gone out with her for the information, but he hadn't. He had really been attracted to her once upon a time. But, now… It seemed like every relationship he had was bound to be broken the next day, or that no one was really meant for him. It was getting to a point that he was just going out for the hell of it, not really for what he felt. "Nancy, I…"

"Don't… Look, we'll talk later, ok?"

Rock frowned, not noticing the fact that Nancy was looking past him; at someone that was walking up to them from behind him. "Why? I thought it was ok for you to be out here…"

"Here. Here's the information you need, now get out of here."

Rock took the folder and frowned deeper. "But, what…" As Nancy tried to push him so he could leave, he finally followed her gaze and saw a tall man walking closer to them; dressed in all black and glaring at Nancy. Rock, smirking, put the papers in the pocket of his jacket and started for the guy. "Hey, man. What are you doing out so—" Before Rock could say anything else, the man brushed past him and had already taken hold of Nancy, which made him shove the guy away. "Hey, you bastard, let go of her."

Richard, the man that had come out, glared at him even more and shoved him too. Rock, lip twitching in anger, pushed the guy before punching him. Richard, though, started punching back, which caused five other guys to come out to help. Nancy, seeing this, tried to block all of them, but she only managed to get shoved out of the way. Frowning, she quickly started helping Rock fight off the men, but the odds were against him.

Rock kept fighting against all of them as best as he could, but a loud gun shot made all of the men turn around. Rock had just been hit in the stomach; knocking the air out of him. When he heard the gunshot he too looked up; surprised and trying to stop himself from coughing as he tried to breathe again.

Kurt stood in the shadows; his arm raised as he showed the gun in his hand as he glared at all of them. When Richard saw this, though, he took out his knife and turned to Rock; glaring at him. Rock quickly took out his gun and put it on Richard's forehead; furious beyond belief for the fact that he was sore, cold, and now pissed off at Kurt for not following the instructions he had given him. "Get the fuck out of here. Get out of here now."

Richard, smirking, waved his hand at the other men, making them go back inside, but he smirked up at Rock, putting his knife away. "We'll get you. And we'll get your little girlfriend there. And that cop-"

"Just get out of here, asshole. Now."

Richard glared at him before going back to the warehouse; running. Soon after three black cars sped out of there as Kurt ran towards Rock. Rock, though, fell to a knee as he tried to stand up straight; feeling as if the world was spinning. One of the men had hit him on the back of the head something…. As Nancy kept trying to help him up, he only saw a big blur when Kurt walked up to him. "What the hell was that about, Rock? You let them go!" As he talked, he had helped Rock up, but he was surprised when Rock pushed him away; stumbling back away from him.

Rock, even if he was dizzy and his head was hurting, glared at Kurt and shoved him back. "And you? What the hell was that all about? I specifically told you to stay in the damn car, didn't I? I said to stay there and get away if something broke out, and-"

Kurt, hurt and extremely upset, glared back at him. "Oh, yeah, and let my partner get killed while I get blamed for it because I could have helped you? Bullshit! I wasn't going to be the one telling your daughter that you can't be found because-"

Rock, furious, punched him as hard as he could; sending Kurt back and making him fall on his back and ignoring the look of shock that Nancy had because she had just found out he had a daughter. "I told you not to bring my daughter into this. I told you." Rock made him get up from the floor, grabbing onto the neck of his coat tightly to bring him closer as he sneered; not loud enough for anyone else to hear. "If something happens to my daughter-anything-because of what you said… I'll kill you. You heard me?"

Frowning in confusion, Kurt tried to make him let go; which only got Rock more furious. "Why would anything happen to her?"

"Look around! Look around you, Kurt. Notice the damn place where we are. They know now we're cops and we were here spying on them, you know what they probably want to do now? Hurt us where it hurts the most. They had no idea I had a daughter, and now… If they do anything to her… I swear, I will hurt you so badly that you will regret the day you even answered the phone when you found out I had a daughter."

When Rock pushed him away, Kurt frowned slightly. "Rock, they won't find out… No one heard me."

Rock turned around from him, shaking his head. "Did you see that woman that was here? And did you notice how surprised she was? She works for them."

Kurt then realized his fear and looked around; trying to see where the woman had gone to: but the woman was long gone…

* * *

Sore from the fighting from the night before, Rock didn't go to work that night; he just went to his parents house to get his daughter and had taken her with him back to their apartment that, even if they enough money for a bigger one or even a house, this one was perfect for just the two of them to live in. He had tucked in his baby girl and, after watching her sleep, had gone to bed to only lay there in the middle of the darkness; deep in thought. A bit past midnight, however, he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door of his room open and tiny footsteps were heard walking to his bed. Smiling, he turned to his daughter and picked her up, hugging her to him and kissing her forehead as they both layed down. "What are you doing up, Rochelle…? You should be asleep, you know…" 

Rochelle looked up at her father with her big brown eyes that were identical to his and smiled at him a grin that she knew he wouldn't be able to resist. Her very dark brown hair was as curly as his as well, as well as how her skin was just like his. There was absolutely no doubt that she was Daddy's baby girl either… "I can't sleep, Daddy…"

"You can't?" Rock kissed her cheek and let her get under the covers; knowing already that she probably wanted to sleep there instead of being alone in her room: something she always did when they were alone. "Well, sweetheart, you can stay with me, ok?" When he saw her nod, grins at her and brings her closer to him; kissing her forehead and hugging her close.

Rochelle, in response, grinned at him and kissed his cheek. "Daddy? Will you sing to me…?"

Rock chuckled and nodded slightly; the version of 'The Rock' that everyone saw at work melting away for her. Rochelle meant everything to him, and nothing and no one in the world could replace her. It had been hard raising her on his own with a little bit of money, but nothing and no one could make him give her up. Now, that she was not exactly a small baby anymore, he was glad that he had picked to raise her instead of letting her "mother" keep her: he would never go back and change the past. His life was just for her… She was the only girl in his life; and the most important one. Softly, he started singing an old lullaby that his grandfather would sing to him when he was a child. He didn't remember many parts from it, but he tried to sing it; making it more difficult for the fact that it was in Samoan.

Rochelle, though, grinned up at her father and kissed his cheek sweetly before singing softly along with him, surprising Rock that she knew it but smiling as they both sang along. It wasn't long after, though, that Rochelle fell asleep in his arms; wrapping her arms as best as she could in a loose hug. Rock, smiling as he watched her sleep, brushed her hair away from her face before kissing her forehead; praying that nothing would ever happen to her because of his damn fault…


	5. 5

As Rock sat on the leather chair of his desk, he looked around his office as he started spinning around on his chair. The papers he had needed to finish filling out were on top of his desk, but he wasn't caring much about them. He was looking at the picture of his daughter; staring at it as he feared in the back of his mind that someone would pick her up from preschool and…

Before his thoughts could continue, the door to his office swung open and Kurt walked in before sitting on a chair in front of his desk. "Ok, Rock, I need to talk to you." The minute the door had opened, Rock had put away the picture almost as in instinct, but now that he saw Kurt, he frowned and stood; taking his coat and starting to walk out. Kurt, at that, stood quickly and stopped him by grabbing him by the shoulder. "Rock, wait."

"There's a reason why I haven't answered your damn calls, Kurt. And, yeah, we're partners, and I'm supposed to be a professional, right?" Rock shook off his hand from his shoulder and started out. "Let's go before I change my mind and drop the assignment."

Kurt sighed and hurried after him. "Have you heard from that lady? The one from the pier?" When Rock didn't answer, he only sighed mentally when his silence confirmed the no. "Your daughter's ok, right?"

At that, Rock snapped and quickly turned to him; this time not pushing him, nor grabbing him by the shirt. This time he just glared at him. "You don't learn, do you? I said to not mention her, and here you go again. Feel lucky that you still have all your teeth there; because I am just in the mood to knock them all down. And, yeah, Kurt. She's perfectly fine; thank you for your concern." The fake smile that Rock gave him quickly went away as a glare took over before he walked out to the car again. Kurt silently took his place in the passenger's seat.

"So… Where are we going? Since…I kind of messed up our chance at the pier."

Rock looked at Kurt before back at the road. "I don't know. Guess go there to see if they left anything behind; which they probably didn't. They're not that stupid, I think."

After riding in the car in an awkward silence, Kurt turned to Rock. "Look, I know what you must be going through."

"Huh. Really…"

"Yeah. Because I have kids of my own."

Rock, of course, stayed emotionless and silent; staring ahead at the road in front of him. He had seen kids in his wallet, but…

When Kurt saw that Rock wasn't saying anything to stop him or urging him to go on, he simply continued. "I have twins. They're nine; a boy and a girl. And, I know that you must be going through hell thinking that something's going to happen to your daughter, because I'd be going through the same if I knew my kids were in some sort of danger… Look, I'm sorry for what I did the other day, I just…lost it. I mean, there we had them, and… Well, you know."

Rock didn't answer, he just kept staring ahead. After a while, he cleared his throat. "I don't know why you just…said all that, but thanks. Look, I—" Before he finished, though, he parked away from the pier but close enough to see what was going on.

Kurt, confused on why he stopped, turned there too as Rock answered. "They're there! The fools went back!"

Rock shook his head; frowning ahead at the men in the front of the warehouse. "No, they're not back for business."

"Then…?"

"They're waiting for us. That's our welcoming committee."

"What do you mean 'our welcoming committee'? Man, we can't go in there! Not without backup…"

"Look, Kurt… I'm being real patient here, so I'm going to explain to you why we're going in, ok? By the time we get backup, our asses are going to be shot-because they will spot us-we'll probably be dead, and then those bastards will be gone before the other guys even get to the warehouse. If we go in right now and things go the way I think… We'll have a chance to stop them and maybe even win, got it?"

Hesitating, Kurt looked towards the warehouse. "Well, yeah, but…"

Rock sighed, loading his gun. "Dammit, Kurt! Make up your damn mind, boy. If you don't want to go, it's ok. I'm not blaming you if you don't want to go. I mean-"

Smirking and shaking his head, Kurt took out his gun too. "You talk too much, Rock. Of course I want to go and kick their ass; it's true, it's true."

Surprised, to say the least, Rock looked at Kurt as he loaded his gun but soon a smirk appeared on his face as he nodded. "Then know your role and shut your damn mouth." Rock unbuckled and started driving faster and faster there. "It's time to lay the smackdown on their asses!"

As the car sped through the streets, neither Kurt nor Rock turned on the siren to warn them; that'd be too risky. As they got closer and closer to the warehouse, the car seemed to only get faster and faster; which alarmed Kurt. "Are we going to kill them or ourselves!"

Rock, though, buckled himself quickly. "Them, now hang on and shut up. The Rock's concentrating."

With that, Kurt quickly buckled as they got closer and closer to the warehouse. When the men saw them coming, a faint smirk was seen from them as they took out their own guns and, thinking that the car would slow down, waited for them. As they saw that the car would only speed up, though, they quickly jumped out of the way and watched in surprise that the car would actually speed even faster past them and push the doors to the warehouse open: going inside. Richard, being one of the men outside, quickly took out his gun and fired at them the only bullet he had.

Meanwhile, in the car, Rock hit on the break and turned on the steering wheel; making the car spin around so they could face the entrance of the warehouse. His car, in the process, got a hole on the hood as he did that. Suddenly a loud voice caused the shooting that would soon break out to stop.

"Stop it! Let's give these gentlemen a nice hello…"

Rock turned to Kurt to check how he was and was yet again surprised when he saw Kurt glaring at the three men that suddenly started walking out of the shadows. Before he could say anything, though, Kurt walked out and held out his badge. "FBI! Drop your weapons, now!"

A loud chuckle was heard from the shadows. "Oh, is that what we're supposed to do? 'Drop our weapons'? Hmm… Do we have another choice?"

"What do you think?"

"I think… That you can't make it out of here alive."

As the men started for Kurt, Rock stepped out of the car, taking off his coat. "Is that so? Hmm…. You know, I really doubt that. We're dealing with a coward like you." Rock didn't let go of the gun his right hand was holding. "I mean…you and your little goons are going to get wiped out, and there is nothing you can do. Especially if you're just hiding in the shadows. Come on; grace us with your presence. Surprise us in not being a coward this time."

Footsteps started being heard getting closer; but not closer enough to see the face of to whom the voice belonged to. "You're right. How rude of me to not introduce myself."

Rock knew where he was even through the shadows; so he glared at that spot. "I'll help you cut to the chase. Kurt, this damn bastard is the worst kind of human being there is."

The voice suddenly laughed as the figure walked out from the shadows. "Oh, please! Don't flatter me, Rock. You see Kurt… Right here, in this warehouse…and in the other two that all those officers are currently taking care of, we have drugs, there are deals that many don't know about… We have a lot of money that none of you and your little agents will ever find. And you know why? Because we will never be caught. You two… :Snaps his fingers: are the ones that are caught in here." As soon as he snapped his fingers, all the entrances to the warehouse slammed shut. "My name, Kurt…is Eric Bischoff. The single most powerful man in New York. I own this joint, and I own many more places and people you will ever find out." He turned to Rock at that, smirking and cocking his head to the side. "Except for you, isn't that right, Rock? You know most of the places, right? I mean… You have known all along."

Kurt turned to Rock, giving him a confused look before turning to Eric. "Wait… You know each other…?"

Rock didn't answer; he just kept giving Eric a hateful glare. Eric, smirking, nodded at Kurt. "Yes, Kurt. Didn't you know? This…recognized detective from the FBI worked for us once upon a time." Seeing Kurt's shock expression, Eric laughed. "Oh, you didn't know? Yeah, 'The Rock' was 'born' here. Guess that's why he does not tell you anything, don't you think? Everyone has their own secrets. Surprise…"


End file.
